Colour Love
by Passionate Cec
Summary: Love from the perspective of children is just so much easier. Sometimes colours are all it takes. Mama!Magnus/Little!Henry/Little!Ashley


Hello. I got the idea for this fic in the train, on my way back from uni. I was munching on Haribo Crocos and remembered a conversation Di and I had had in which she mentioned her favourite ones being the green ones and I said my favourite ones are the yellow ones. And I got this idea. :)

I hope you like it. Di says it's the cutest fic to ever roam the Earth. I truly hope she's right. Let me know what you think about it. :D

Oh and I don't own anything. Not even Skittles. :( But I do own Haribo Crocos! :D

Enjoy. :)**  
><strong>

**Colour Love**

There were few days Helen loved more than ones like the one she was living. The day had been quiet and everything had gone as planned. She had even been ahead of schedule and had taken the time to go pick Henry up from school. He had been very happy to see her and little Ashley waiting for him. As soon as they had been back at the Sanctuary, Ashley had found the Sasquatch and had followed him. Helen had smiled as she watched her small daughter slipping her hand in the butler's large and hairy one. She had let the two head off, knowing that her daughter was in good hands.

Just a couple of hours later, she was sitting at her desk, finishing up on some of her work. She hadn't seen Ashley since she had followed the Sasquatch but Henry was sitting at the coffee table. He was quiet but that was not exceptional. She had given him a few Skittles and when she looked up, she noticed that he had set aside the green ones. She frowned. Her curiosity was piqued. She pushed away from her desk and stood up, walking over to him. She sat on one of the seats behind him and looked over his shoulder at the small pile of green candy.

'What are you doing, Henry?' She asked quietly, offering him a small smile when he looked up with bright blue eyes. He would need a haircut soon but she was loath to do so. He looked far too cute with his hair a bit longer than usual.

'I'm keeping the green ones for Laura,' he explained. Helen's eyebrows shot up.

'You are?'

'Yes. They're her favourite ones. And I like Laura so I'm keeping the green ones for her and I'm going to give them to her tomorrow.' Helen felt her heart melt. She could have died right on the spot. Oh, her son was so bloody adorable.

'That's very sweet of you, Henry.' He grinned up at her. Helen's hand moved to the back of his head. She gently brushed her fingers through the soft hair and leaned in to kiss the top of his head. 'I didn't know you liked Laura,' she whispered. Henry shrugged sheepishly and a light blush tainted his cheeks. 'It must be serious if you're willing to save Skittles for her. Especially her favourite ones.' Henry nodded.

'Love is when you save the green Skittles for someone because you know they're their favourite.' Helen's heart skipped a beat. He was just way too sweet and cute for words. She pressed her lips to the top of Henry's head again, pulling him into a slightly awkward hug.

'Yes, Henry, darling, that is exactly what love is,' she breathed against his ear, holding him tight.

The following day wasn't nearly as nice if only because her little Henry came back from school with a pout on his face. The boy was dark and sad and said even fewer words than he usually did. He stomped into Helen's office and curled up on the couch. Helen looked up at him, worried about the reason her son was so upset. Once again, she pushed away from her desk and walked over to him. She sat down on the couch next to him, her heart constricting painfully when he remained silent but slipped onto her lap and rested his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and brushed gentle kisses over his hair.

'Would you like to tell me what upset you?' She quietly asked. She felt his shrug against her chest and rocked him in her arms a little bit. 'Did something happen with Laura?' Helen waited a beat before feeling his nod. Her arms tightened a bit around Henry. 'Did she not take the Skittles?'

'She took them and ran away,' he corrected.

'Oh, no. She didn't even say anything?' Henry shook his head.

'She just took the Skittles and ran away and played with her friends.'

'Oh, darling, I'm very sorry. I can't believe Laura doesn't love you back,' she whispered against the top of his head.

She felt his arms slip around her to hold on tight. Helen held him equally tight, feeling a bit at a loss. How did one comfort a heartbroken nine year old boy? She was just about to offer him a comfort meal when something tapped her knee. She looked down and into her daughter's large eyes. Despite Ashley's young age, Helen could clearly read her concern in the pools of blue. Henry turned his face away from her shoulder to look at his little sister. And, just as Helen was about to suggest Ashley give Henry a hug, the little girl extended her hand and opened it.

In her palm, there were eight yellow Skittles. Helen's eyebrows shot up again and she looked back up at Ashley.

'Darling?' Was all she could say.

'Henry is sad. I don't want Henry to be sad. His favourite Skittles are yellow. When you love someone and he is sad you give him his favourite Skittles to make him smile again.'

Helen's heart melted all over again. Oh, her children were out to get her. And their cuteness would kill her very quickly.


End file.
